Disney Legend of Mythica Parade
Disney Legend of Mythica Parade at Epcot (Walt Disney World Canada). Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates songs from Disney films. The parade includes Disney characters throughout the years. It includes eight floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production’s catchy tunes. Deluxe Daytime Parade, The music used in the parade is derived from Disney Worlds at SpectroMagic. Opening Announcement The opening announcement is provided by Zeus a who says: "Welcome to the Splendor, the spectacle, the sparkling sensation, where the romance, the comedy and the thrill of Disney Fantasies come to Daytime life... And now EPCOT (Canada) proudly presents in a million points of the musical day, the Magical Worlds of Disney in Legend of Mythica.” Parade Units: *'Magical Legend': Mickey Mouse and greets all the guests around the parade route, and his friends, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Chip ‘n’ Dale, Roger Rabbit and Duffy also sing and dance along. *'Unicorn Fly Dreams': Princess Aurora and Jaq and Gus and Pinocchio Unicorn Giant and Hanging behind the unit are House Women on bungee cords. The part of the unit that they hang on raises up during the show stop to allow the House Women to perform amazing bungee tricks. *'The Hydra Magical Worlds': Ariel and Lilo & Stitch Magical New World The silver headed creatures on the side of the barge all spouting water brings up the rear of the float During the show stop, Hydra Girl and Man South West China - Aerial Troupe. *'The Firebird Volcano': Disney Villains Maleficent, Jafar, the Evil Queen, Cruella de Vil, Captain Hook, Scar, Yzma, and Ursula, who accidentally awakes the Firebird, a fiery spirit of destruction in a nearby volcano. The Firebird proceeds in destroying the forest. *'Ancient Greece Music': Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger and Rabbit A mythical ancient Greek world of centaurs, cupids, fauns and other figures from classical mythology is portrayed to Beethoven's music. A gathering for a festival to honor Bacchus, the god of wine, is interrupted by Zeus who creates a storm and throws lightning bolts at the attendees. *'Dance of the Hours Ballet': Marie A comic ballet in four sections: Madame Upanova and her ostriches (Morning); Hyacinth Hippo and her servants (Afternoon); Elephanchine and her bubble-blowing elephant troupe (Evening); and Ben Ali Gator and his troop of alligators (Night). The finale finds all of the characters dancing together until their palace collapses. *'Moon Stars Magic': Peter Pan and Tinkerbells. Various costumed Stars dancers. On the back of the unit are one Wendy Darling performers. During the show stop, the "Moon" part of the unit raises up and the Wendy perform an amazing Trapeze routine. *'Hercules Celebration Mount Olympus': Hercules and his friends are summoned to Olympus where Zeus and Hera welcome their son home. However, Hercules decides to remain on Earth with Meg with his parents' blessing. Hercules returns to Thebes where he is hailed as a true hero as Zeus creates a picture of Hercules in the stars commemorating his heroism. Parade Stop Song: A Star Is Born - Lillias White, LaChanze, Roz Ryan, Cheryl Freeman, and Vanéese Y. Thomas Dancers dance with color ribbons, Acrobats performs on all floats. Category:Epcot Canada Park Category:Parades